RC-2
|death=1990 |creator= |manufacturer=NoHead Combat ExterminaThe New Essential Guide to Robots |line=F6 war robotRC-2 is identified as a command robot in several sources, including , and a member of the F6 war robot series in The New Essential Guide to Robots. The modified F6s that served as command robots are designated as the RC series in Why Has The Storm Ceased?. |model=RC command war robot |class=War robot |degree=C4 classifies war robots as C4 robots. |cost= |length= |width= |height=1.96 meters |mass= |gender=Masculine programming |sensor=Green |plating= |armament= |equipment=Binoculars |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*NoHeads **NoHead military }} RC-2 was a high General of the NoHead Robot Army by 1990. The NoHeads he served eventually decided on unleashing their superweapon, an event which led to the destruction of four cities essential to the U.S. Government, for which RC-2 was present. Before the NoHeads could fire the superlaser of the First NoHead Base and destroy the Police Grand Army, Jean Richardson, alongside the officers Sheriff Missile and Joseph Abernathy, infiltrated the base and took RC-2 captive. Under the threat of death, the trio nearly managed to have RC-2 lower the Base’s shield for the Grand Army’s assault effort on the superweapon, before Richardson impatiently gunned him down. Biography Construction RC-2 was personally constructed by Mr. Execrable NoHead at some point prior to 1990 but certainly no earlier than 1981, replacing RC-1. First NoHead War Following the initial failure to retrieve the Orb of Power, Mr. Ghastly NoHead approved the use of the First NoHead Base superweapon to use against the U.S. Government. RC-2, along with the might of the military force stationed in the NoHead Base, gathered for a speech to be delivered by Mr. Crooked NoHead prior to the weapon’s activation. RC-2 stood at attention behind Mr. Crooked NoHead during the general’s speech, in which the impassioned human commended the NoHeads on their success in building such a massive superweapon. RC-2, along with the rest of the present NoHeads, then witnessed the activation of the NoHead Base for the first time as it fired its dark energy quintessence beams through hyperspace and reached into four cities, destroying them and a majority of the government's naval fleet. After the capitol cities were destroyed, the NoHeads received word that the Mystic was in Max Cultarena's castle located in Edgewater, New York. Mr. Stupid NoHead led an attack that, although failed to capture the prophet, led to the capture of the cadet Bladepoint, who knew where to find the hologram pit. This led to four members of the Police Grand Army infiltrating the base to rescue Bladepoint and make a Grand Army attack on the NoHeads' headquarters possible. Assault on the NoHead Base and destruction While RC-2 discreetly patrolled the areas of the First NoHead Base, Joseph Abernathy tackled the war robot, who was confronted by Jean Richardson and Sheriff Missile himself. When ordered to lead the group to the shield control room, RC-2 refused, forcing Abernathy and Richardson to carry his struggling metal form to the control room. Once at the shield console, RC-2 realized that the First NoHead Base's architects had never considered being infiltrated and had little security. He attempted to thwart Richardson’s efforts by stating he needed a second officer to bring down the shield, a bluff which Richardson and Abernathy initially believed, causing them to throw the robot to the ground in anger. Sheriff Missile, however, called his bluff, but Richardson impatiently shot him and singlehandedly blasted the consoles in the room beyond repair. Ultimately, bringing down the mechanized shields allowed the Grand Army forces to infiltrate the First NoHead Base and destroy its thermal oscillator, crippling the superweapon and causing the building to collapse upon itself. When this happened, RC-2's remains were obliterated. Characteristics Through his programming, which was masculine, RC-2 was fiercely loyal to the NoHeads and saw himself and his robotic divisions as extensions of the will of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He looked down on sympathy in his ranks. The general was an expert in single combat, particularly with all NoHead strong arms. Behind the scenes The character of RC-2 was first revealed on . Appearances * Notes and references Category:1980s births Category:1990 deaths Category:Deaths by gunfire Category:Males Category:RC command war robots Category:Villains